danganronpafandomcom-20200222-history
Byakuya Togami
:For more information about this character in Super Dangan Ronpa 2: Farewell Despair Academy, see Byakuya Togami (Super Dangan Ronpa 2). Byakuya Togami (十神白夜 Togami Byakuya) is one of the characters featured in Dangan Ronpa: Academy of Hope and High School Students of Despair. His title is Super High-School Level Heir (超高校級の「御曹司」''Chō Kōkō Kyū no "Onzōshi"). He was the youngest sibling and heir to the financial giant Togami family. Rumor has it that he already held several management positions at a company, and managed to acquire a considerable amount of fortune on his own. Before he entered Hope's Peak Academy, all of the schools he enrolled to, were exclusive ones. He survived the final trial and escaped with the other survivors at the end of the game. He also appeared in ''Super Dangan Ronpa 2: Farewell Despair Academy as a returning character. Appearance Togami has a tall, slim figure and usually wears a black suit. He wears a white shirt underneath and a green necktie. He has short blond hair and he wears white framed glasses. Togami is usually seen with his arms crossed. Personality Togami is an arrogant boy who sees himself superior to others due to being the heir of an extremely successful family business. He is often cold, blunt, and dislikes being told what to do. In addition, Togami dislikes Fukawa and Syo's obsessive behaviour, though he often uses it to his benefit by ordering them around. Throughout the story, he frequently antagonizes the others, saying he will be the one who escapes from the school. Despite his demeanor, he is actually one of the most sensible students and a competent investigator. It also goes without saying that he greatly reveres his family name. When Enoshima reveals the current state of his family, he doesn't take it well. History Pre-Despair Incident In Togami's fifth free-time, he talks about the process of choosing the heir to the Togami Family. He explains that the head of the family does not have a single, dedicated wife, but instead has many, many children with "a number of the highest quality women" all across the world. He then says that all of the potential successors are made to compete against one another and the victor is named heir of the Togami Group. In Byakuya's generation there were fifteen candidates in all, both male and female. They fought for the headship and it ended up as him, the youngest brother, who came out on top. It was the first time in the family’s history that the youngest had ever "taken the crown". The losing siblings were exiled, but Togami describes them as being "killed" because "exile is pretty much the same as death". High School Life of Mutual Killing Togami is usually one of the prime investigators of each crime, and tends to make conclusions based on facts he has learned through his investigations, instead of thinking about abstract theories. He is usually one the first to see problems with other people's statements. Togami is often seen bossing around Touko Fukawa/Genocide Syo, making use of the girl's obsession over him. Later in the storyline, he becomes more arrogant and considers himself to be superior to everybody else, and is shocked when anyone tries to contradict him. Mukuro's Death Retrial and Tensed Rivalry with Real Enoshima As the true perpetrator was revealed as the real Junko Enoshima, Togami is shocked that Junko revealed his family's current situation which made him speechless for the first time. As he is motivated by Naegi's words that hope is still alive , Togami arrogantly replied that his sole reason to support Naegi is to destroy the culprit that is responsible for the deaths of his former classmates and he did not planned to fall into despair anytime soon. He also adds that as long as he is alive, the Togami Family would never die and vowed to rebuild his family to the better accounts even if the doomsday is real. Supporting Naegi, Togami with Naegi managed to force Enoshima onto her knees and execute herself in a special punishment (Super Duper Nasty Torture) in the progress; which finally resulted in her 'death' and the survivors are finally free from the strings of the sadistic game. Considered their torments are finally over, Togami remained arrogant to his peers while he slightly admits that without anyone's help, he wouldn't survived through his gruesome journey. In one part of the ending, Togami would reveal that his plan that should his family did fell apart, he would rebuild his family with his own hands and it would be far greater than the previous ones. With that, Togami is one of the six students that leave the academy at the end of the game, and one of the three that reappear in Super Dangan Ronpa 2. Execution Human★Disqualification - Togami would have been dropped in a garbage can in a place that looks like Hell. Monobear, dressed like an elementary student, would repeatedly throw stones at him for supposedly being a dirty hobo. Togami would try to escape but he would have come out in a cold and snowy place and eventually die from his wounds and the cold. This is just a draft and only shown in the official visual fanbook of Dangan Ronpa. Relationships 'Touko Fukawa/Genocider Syo' Both Fukawa and her alternate personality, Syo, are absolutely obsessed with him. Fukawa listens to all of his commands and orders because of her love for him. She has confirmed that she finds him hot and he "turns her on". She hopes one day to be lovey dovey with him, but is fine with him insulting her all the time for now, a.k.a. "love quarrels". On the other hand, Syo insults Togami at first, the later being very shocked as a result. However, she still finds him hot. Syo is usually seen stalking Togami and following him everywhere. In the sequel game, Kirigiri says "someone" is waiting for him to come back, possibly meaning Fukawa is still obsessed with him. 'Makoto Naegi' The first time they met each other, Togami disconsiders Naegi, thinking he is only an ordinary high school boy. However, as the story progresses, Togami seemes to admire Naegi's (and Kirigiri's) skills when investigating a murder. In Super Dangan Ronpa 2: Farewell Despair Academy, he, Naegi and Kirigiri eventually become companions and support Naegi's plan to save the remaining students from the will of Future Foundation's higher-ups. Quotes *“My self introduction is over. How long are you planning to stand here? You’re an eyesore. Go away.” *“We should get back to the problem at hand. Now is not the time to go around smiling and making friends.” *"You look like frogs caught in a cesspool. I fear just looking at you can get something stuck to me." *"There’s no doubt the culprit is among us." *"You just went there without a worry in your head? You really are an idiot." *"That’s coming from the girl whose hobby is touching bodies. I suppose we can take it as fact." *"My name is Byakuya Togami." *"In that case, feel free to die. Go die right now. You're a waste of oxygen." *"Are you late because you forgot how to walk? You need to alternate your right and left legs in order to move forward." *"By the name of Togami! I swear I'll kill you!" Trivia *He claims to have a personal fund of 400 billion yen. *It is revealed in his final free time event that he likes to design his own clothes in his spare time. *He is the youngest and only one of his family to ever inherit his family business. *In the end of the Chapter 4, he told Monokuma that he agreed with his thinking about the game, however, chose to withdraw. On the other hand, in the anime version he never told Monokuma about it, but just said that he chose to withdraw and decide to uncover the Puppetmaster's identity since it was more interesting. Category:Dangan Ronpa Characters Category:Super Dangan Ronpa 2 Characters Category:Male Category:Alive Category:Anti Hero Category:Lemon